Greed's Past Eves
by Pr0lixity
Summary: Between Ophelia and Licht, Lawless was quite busy. This is a record of a few of his old, broken toys.


_Hi~! I took a couple years off to (hopefully) improve my dismal writing skills. I'm back with brand-new third-person narration now!_

The first Eve he chose after Ophelia's death was her complete opposite – a burly, brown-haired Spanish man who seemed to have a fondness for small animals. He turned out to be a pirate captain.

Lawless met him at a pub, where he'd been looking for a bit of fun. The Servamp had started a bar brawl, and the brunet had nearly killed three men before the police showed up.

Intrigued, Lawless followed him back to his ship.

The next day, Greed had a new Eve. When the ship set sail again, it had an immortal first mate.

The captain was quite good at his job. For a few happy years, they sailed on the ocean, looting and pillaging everything they came across. They had plenty of fun, drinking themselves to near-oblivion after every battle and fighting like rabid dogs.

Eventually, though, Lawless grew tired of living on the water.

One night, he snuck into his Eve's cabin while everyone slept and broke the contract.

-(O.O)-

"[-]? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry~! I'm tired of the water. I can't leave because of the distance limit, so… Goodbye~!"

-(O.O)-

He set fire to the ship and escaped in a small raft. By the time anyone awoke, he was a good distance away – but not too far to hear the screams.

-(O.O)-

Lawless was eventually picked up by a passing fishing ship. They locked him up, realising that anyone who could drift so far from any land with no provisions _had_ to be a suspicious character.

Their reactions when he disappeared from his cell that night were hilarious.

He prowled around the ship for a few days, but he didn't find anyone interesting enough to form a contract with. He _did_ pick up some funny conversations about the blonde "ghost" who'd vanished from the ship in plain daylight.

Nobody noticed the hedgehog who snuck off the ship when it reached the next port.

-(O.O)-

Greed found himself in Paris. He wandered around for a few days, stealing food wherever he could. Eventually, he found himself yearning for a house once more and endeavoured to find himself a new Eve.

His eye eventually landed on a professor. He snuck into the man's university and tricked him into forming a contract.

The new Eve fancied himself to be a researcher and spent all his time pestering Lawless for information. He asked about the past, about occult magic, about science and the universe, and even about the future.

Lawless tried to explain that Servamps were not warlocks or prophets, but quickly gave up and began making up answers just to screw with the professor instead.

-(O.O)-

"In the future, carriages will run without horsepower."

"Do you mean that humans will pull carriages? Slaves, perhaps?"

"No, I mean that carriages will run without being pulled."

"How is such a thing possible?!"

"Uh… Demonic possession. All carriages will become possessed by witches' familiars."

"… The future seems quite frightening."

-(O.O)-

The professor was quite well-to-do and bought Lawless almost everything he wanted. The Servamp amused himself by presenting his Eve with strange theories about the future, and the Eve was happy to swallow every single one of them.

As Lawless' responses became more and more outlandish, however, the professor began accusing him of lying.

During a particularly heated argument, Lawless lost his temper and decapitated his Eve.

He sighed and left, escaping the country on a cargo ship before anyone found the body.

-(O.O)-

The ship docked in England, and Lawless snuck off once again.

-(O.O)-

His next Eve ended up being an illegal opium dealer. The man was extremely rich and quite shrewd, and put Lawless to work as a hitman as soon as he revealed his immortality. Lawless was extremely efficient, and made quite a name for himself.

Two months into the contract, he was asked to take out a gang that had been feuding with some of the dealer's best clients. Lawless shrugged and agreed.

Upon meeting the gang's leader, though, he had a change of heart and headed home without accomplishing his mission.

The leader was more boy than man, a child barely thirteen years of age. He was known to be an astounding fighter, taking out grown men with ease.

The Servamp of Greed found this boy fascinating, and he visited the gang warehouse more and more to speak with him. When his Eve grew suspicious, he murdered the entire ring and burnt the drugs.

-(O.O)-

"Honestly… Why do humans insist on destroying their bodies with such vile substances? As if alcohol wasn't bad enough… Well, I'm probably doing the world a favour by burning these."

-(O.O)-

The boy soon became Greed's new Eve. He never fully trusted Lawless, and refused to let him sleep anywhere near him.

A week after the contract was formed, Lawless snuck in through the window in the dead of night and discovered the reason –

His Eve was a girl.

When she awoke the next morning, he confronted her.

-(O.O)-

"So, Miss, what will you do once your chest grows too large to be hidden underneath loose shirts?"

"Wha-?! You! When did you-?!"

-(O.O)-

She admitted she pretended to be a boy in order to lead her gang. It was hard enough to obey a young boy; it'd be almost unthinkable to obey a mere girl!

He laughed at her for a while, and promised not to reveal her secret to anyone. She was fun, so he protected his new toy quite fiercely.

When a rival gang abducted one of her underlings, Greed strode into the warehouse and destroyed them all.

It turned out, unfortunately, that his Eve had an aversion towards "unnecessary killing". She tried to stop him from executing the rival gang members who survived the initial onslaught.

He obeyed her for a while, staying by her side for three years.

She grew up and had to wear tick coats to hide her girlish figure.

She went through an identity crisis and locked herself up for days, demanding that he leave food in front of her door. He gritted his teeth and bore with it.

She fell in love with one of her gang's new members and agonised over it for weeks. He forced a rather painful grin and waited for it to pass.

When she decided to disband her gang and stop all of its illegal activities, he had enough. Lawless decided that his toy had gotten too worn-out.

-(O.O)-

"Stop everything? After all the effort you put into it?"

"We've got enough money to start a shop or something. I'll become a law-abiding citizen, I'll stop pretending to be a boy, and maybe I'll even find a husband! We can finally live a normal life, [-]!"

"Normal? How boring. I guess it's time for me to move on."

-(O.O)-

Without its leader, the gang quickly fell apart. But Lawless didn't stick around to witness that.

-(O.O)-

Since the survivors from the gang knew his face and would be searching for him, Greed left England.

He boarded a ship, crossed the Channel, and ended up back in France. From there, he headed East.

Eventually, the Servamp found himself in Switzerland.

-(O.O)-

His next contract had been unintentional.

Tired and hungry, he let a maid pick him up in hedgehog form and feed him.

She caught him in human form after he'd transformed to escape through the window.

-(O.O)-

"Who are you?! Where's [-]?! What have you done to my hedgehog?!"

-(O.O)-

A temporary contract had formed before he could react.

He drank her blood just to get rid of the leash.

-(O.O)-

Two days later, she was tried for witchcraft and summarily hanged. Nobody believed her claims that a hedgehog had framed her.

Lawless walked away with a new vest.

That had been his shortest contract yet.


End file.
